


Lay all your love on me

by MarginalCoward7



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, author is transmasc, i dont think im forgetting anything but lemme know if i am, it's marked as m/m bc tony is transmasc but theyre also nonbinary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarginalCoward7/pseuds/MarginalCoward7
Summary: “Figured you might want a little stress relief after work.”“I may be amenable,” Tony says. Cricket rolls his eyes and they grin.“You want the full package or just an appetizer?”
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Lay all your love on me

Tony comes home to an already occupied apartment, Cricket laying with his feet on the armrest of the couch. He looks up when they come in, smiling, and they give a smile back, kicking their shoes off.

“You’re home late,” he says, clicking his phone off. They pull their hair out of the bun they keep it in at work, shaking their head out to release some of the tension. It’s been a long day, longer with the persistent pain spreading up from the middle of their back, and all they want to do is sink in next to Cricket. First, though, they need to get this grease off their hands.

“Gimme a sec to get outa this,” they say, motioning a hand down their body. Cricket nods and flips their phone back on. Tony scrubs their hands in the kitchen sink, dish soap to get the grease off, then unzips the coveralls as they walk to the bedroom to change.

They find their basketball shorts shoved under a basket of clothes that they don’t remember being there this morning, slipping them on over their briefs, stripping the grubby tank top and sports bra off in favor of one of Cricket’s old flannels. It falls soft on their skin, smells familiar in a way they don’t recognize on their work clothes, and they feel instantly better. Work was long, longer than they wanted it to be, and it really is their own fault for it.

Cricket’s leaned up a bit, leaving them space on the couch, and they flop into it, mashing their face into his stomach. His hand comes down to tangle in their hair, combing out the residual knots from the bun. Tony makes a muffled sound into his shirt and they don’t have to look to know he’s smiling.

“Long day?” he asks, voice quiet.

“Fucked up a brake system, stayed extra to fix it.”

His hand presses down the back of their neck and they feel themself untense, letting the pain dissipate a bit. He moves down their spine, digging into the knots and sensitive muscle making up their upper back. It doesn’t take it all away, but it’s much better than the constant buzzing ache they’ve been feeling all day.

“What about you?” they say when they remember to. “Library good?”

“Library’s fine,” Cricket tells them, brushing the hair falling onto their neck out of the way, running the back of a nail lightly down the side of their throat. They twitch, twisting their lips. “Did some reading to the kids today, voices and everything.”

“Of course you did the voices,” Tony says, shifting as his hand trails down their side, pressing lightly to their ribs. “You think you’re going to deny them the joy of you trying to get it all just right?”

He squeezes their ribs, making them aware of their breathing, and they press their legs together, breathing a low hot breath into his stomach. “Just because you think it’s funny doesn’t mean they don’t like it.”

“I think it’s cute,” they argue, and his other hand drags through their hair again. “Are you _trying_ to make me horny or are you just doing a very bad job of making me relax?”

“Little of both?” he offers, pressing the hand on their ribs a little firmer. “Figured you might want a little stress relief after work.”

They snort, rolling onto their side so they can get a look at him. Cricket’s giving them a soft look, and they quirk their lips up at him.

“I may be amenable,” Tony says. Cricket rolls his eyes and they grin.

“You want the full package or just an appetizer?”

“That’s not the analogy you want,” they say, perching themself up on their elbow. He bends down and kisses them, sweet and slow, and they roll their hips, insides tingling with want. They pull back, eyes half lidded. “But I’d like the whole nine yards. Full meal. Big, extra for shipping package.”

“You’re a dick,” Cricket says with no malice, and Tony just leans up and kisses him some more. He pops a button on the flannel and they start unbuttoning from the bottom up. He makes a disappointed noise.

“What?” they ask, face flushed.

“I wanna do it,” he says, pouting. They sigh and pull their hand back, allowing him his slow decent down the shirt. He stops them from pulling it off, lets it rest open against their front. A hand pushes the fabric back from their chest, thumb bushing a nipple as he leans down to kiss at the scruff marking their jaw.

“Bedroom?” they ask, and he nods against their cheek, sitting up and pulling them with him.

They kiss the whole way there, until the mattress presses to the backs of Tony’s knees and they break off to scoot up the bed. Cricket follows them up, pressing them back into the pillows and kissing down the column of their throat. They hum as he sucks into a sensitive spot, eyes slipping closed. His hand finds their chest again, fondling at their breast and tugging lightly at their nipple. It sparks down their abdomen and they arch up. Cricket bites into their pulse point and they let out a shaky little “Ah,” hands coming up to grip at his shoulders.

“Off,” they say, tugging at his shirt. He pulls his shirt up, scraping his teeth over their collarbone as they do before pulling away reluctantly to yank it over his head.

He sinks back in, licking a stripe at the base of their breast before sucking the skin into his mouth. They roll their eyes. Cricket’s a tits man through and through, but they like having them played with, so it’s a perfect match. He made them come just from this before. It was long, and they were jerking their hips up for any stimulation near the end, but it was good. Shallow, rippling, then all over all at once.

Cricket sucks their nipple into his mouth, teeth nibbling the bud, sending a throb through their cunt. His other hand pinches at their other one, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger before twisting it harshly, biting down one the one in his mouth at the same time. They moan, head pressing back into the pillows and hips jumping up to meet his body.

“You gonna do that all night or get to the point?”

“What can I say?” he says, popping off. The cool air prickles hits the wetness on them and they bite their tongue. “I see my boyfriend’s tits and I gotta suck on ‘em.”

“Your _boyfriend’s tits_ will still be here. The boyfriend, however, is getting very impatient.”

“Oh, well in that case,” he says, and then he yanks their shorts and underwear off all in a go. Or it would be if they didn’t get tangled up in their ankles. They yelp, body sliding down the bed from the force of his pull. Cricket shakes them off the rest of the way and Tony falls back onto the sheets, giggling.

“What the fuck,” they say between laughter, and Cricket tries to kiss them quiet, to no avail. They laugh harder and he can’t seem to help the few titters that escape his lips.

“Shut up, I was trying to be smooth,” he says, and he looks anything but smooth. His face is flushed, glasses a bit askew, dreads falling into his face. They look down to see his dick pressed obviously against the fabric of his sweatpants. They throb, clenching around nothing, and his eyebrows raise at the action.

“You want it that bad?” They roll their eyes at his phrasing but feel their cheeks heat up, and he grins. “You want my dick? Want me to fill you up like you like, make you come until you see stars?”

“Oh my god, you’re the literal worst at dirty talk,” they say. They ignore how hard they can feel that they are, clit rising to the undivided attention. But he’s right. They feel empty, almost painfully so, and they can feel themself twitching, aching for him to fill them up.

“You still love it,” he says before he shimmies down, eye level with their clit. “Attention captain. It seems we’ve got an iceberg dead ahead. Very large, very dangerous. Should we change course?”

“Will you shut up and suck my dick already?” they say, exasperated. They’re up on their elbows to get a better look at him, and his pupils look blown out.

“Aye aye, captain,” he says before he puts his mouth on them. He licks a strip up their hole, gathering the wetness on his tongue before he flicks his tongue over them. The immediate stimulation all at once overwhelms them and they fall back onto the bed, elbows giving out. Cricket huffs a laugh, the hot air tickling and they squirm.

He grabs their hips to pin them down and pulls them all the way into his mouth. Tony shouts, fisting the sheets in their hands. It’s so much, so much after almost nothing on their dick, and they try to jerk back but he keeps them firmly in place. His tongue laves over their sensitive head, lips putting pressure on the base. He licks under the hood, suction of his mouth pulling them further in. It’s too much and they slap a hand over their mouth to muffle the noise they make. Cricket may like hearing them be noisy, but it’s the time of night that their neighbors will be home they don’t want any well meaning bangs on the wall.

There’s a brief moment of reprieve, where he pulls off to catch his breath and they pull in a shaky breath, body sagging into the bed, clit still hard and wanting. It doesn’t last long, though, and he goes right back to it after a second. Tony squeezes their eyes shut, whimpering into their palm.

“Think you can come more than once tonight?” Cricket asks them, rubbing circles in the divots of their hips. It takes them a moment to process the words, but they nod when they do. They’ve got enough worked up from work today that they could probably come three times if they wanted to. But Cricket’s only got so much in him, and Tony’s still got to see how bad the first one takes them out.

“Good,” he says, and then he goes in hard. His tongue drags firm over their dick, lips sealed around it, and Tony sobs into their hand. It’s too much not enough good bad all at once and their whole body tenses, spine arching up and thighs clamping on either side of his head. His tongue slips inside of them and his teeth drag featherlight over the head of their clit and they come with a cry, one hand pressed bruisingly hard over their mouth and the other with a death grip in the sheets.

He licks them through it, pries their thighs open and pulls back when they get shivery. He wipes the back of his hand over his mouth and rests against their knee, pressing a kiss to the inside of their thigh. They giggle at the tickling sensation, batting a limp hand at his head.

“You,” they say when they can make words without their ears buzzing, “are wearing entirely too many clothes.”

“And you’re not?” he teases, sitting up.

“You like it when I wear your shirts when we fuck,” they say, smiling. Cricket’s face darkens and he looks the smallest bit away. “You stopped me from taking it off earlier. I know you like it. I know it gets you going. Seeing me, wrapped up in something that’s yours.”

They sit up, making an effort to push their chest out, nipples brushing sweetly against the soft fabric of his shirt. They bite their lip and Cricket lets out a shaky exhale. He meets them in the middle, and they groan as they taste themself on his tongue. He wraps his arms around them and drags them closer, rutting his still clothed dick against their stomach. Their back gives a twinge of protest from laying for so long, but they ignore it, dropping a hand down to cup him through the fabric.

“Tony,” he whines, dick twitching in their hand.

“What about you?” they ask. “Can you come twice tonight?”

“Ah,” he moans out as they slip their hand down his pants, getting a grip on him. “M-maybe? I think, mmm, I think I’ll h-have to finger you anyway, so probably?”

“Excellent.” They tug at his pants and he finally obliges, pulling them and his underwear off. He looks almost painfully hard, the head of his cock flushed and leaking. They smooth a thumb over the tip and he jerks. “Lemme suck you off?”

“Yeah, yeah yeah yeah,” he says, rolling around them to swap places, back resting on the pillows.

“It’s always so funny,” they say, reaching a hand down to cup at his balls. His eyes shut as they roll them in their hand gently. “You’re so mouthy before it’s your turn. You make so many stupid jokes, but none when I’ve got you right where I want you?”

His dick jumps at that and they grin. “You wanna be good for me?”

“Please, Tony,” he whines out, and who are they to say no to such good manners?

They bend down and take him into their mouth, slowly. The hand not currently squeezing his balls comes down to steady the base of him. The press of his dick against their tongue, hot and heavy and salty, sends a pang of want flaring through their insides. He groans, hips jerking minusculely.

They pull off, suckle at the head, drag their tongue over his slit, and he looks so ready to come, so prepared to let go. He must have been close that whole time

Cricket’s hands find their hair and he grips, not hard enough to hurt, just hard enough to have a handle on things. Tony opens their mouth wider and sinks down onto him until he’s bumping the back of their throat. Then they breathe in deep through their nose and push down further.

He moans loudly, fingers pulling on their hair, thighs tightening up. They swallow around him, forcing their gag reflex back at the sensation before pulling up and all the way back down again.

“Oh god,” he lets out, hoarse and quiet. “O-oh Tony I’m gonna come.”

They swallow around him again, humming in affirmation, and he lets out a high whine as he comes, cock throbbing in their mouth. They grimace at the salty heat flooding their mouth but swallow dutifully, nose wrinkling at the taste.

Tony pulls back and suckles at the head until Cricket pushes them back with a breathless “Too much.”

“Good?” they ask, voice a bit gravelly from the dick they just had down their throat.

“Very,” he says, not moving an inch. “Gimme a sec, and I’ll be right back up.”

They rest their head on his knee, watching him recuperate fondly. Their cunt throbs with the need to be filled, but they bit their cheek. In due time, they tell themself.

“Alright,” Cricket says after a minute or two. “Lemme at that sweet pussy.”

“How to smash puss like the frat start you are,” Tony says as he sits up. He gapes at them for a second before devolving into laughter, tilting into their body. “Getch’yer fingers in that gooch, son.”

“Oh fuck,” he wheezes, and they can’t hold their laughter in. “Oh sweet shit I gotta get in your _gooch_.”

“ _Smooch that gooch_ ,” they whisper, and he falls back into laughter.

“Stop! Stop! I’ll never get it back up if you keep making me laugh like this!”

“That would be a tragedy,” they say very seriously.

“Alright,” he says, breathing in deeply and exhaling slowly. He leans back and looks at them. “Time to prep.”

“You tryin’ to go back to being the funny man?”

“I _am_ the funny man, thank you.” He scoops them up and deposits them back onto the pillows. “Just gotta give my brain time to turn back on. In the meantime though, we got gooch to stretch.”

He drags a finger to gather up some wetness before pressing in. It’s hardly anything, a blip on the radar. But he thrusts in and out, pressing around to find that sweet spot that only feels good hit in quick succession. He presses the finger into it before pulling back and thrusting it into it again. Tony lets out a shaky exhale, head tilting back against the pillows. Cricket presses the second finger in fairly quickly, and it’s a bit more of a stretch but still hardly anything. He thrusts them against their g spot, fingertips massaging the squishy bit of muscle inside them.

Three fingers _is_ a stretch, a regularly difficult one. There’s a twinge and they make a noise, to which Cricket slows down.

“Alright?”

“Gimme a sec,” they say, forcing themselves to relax around the intrusion. It feels good, being filled. It’s just the getting past the tightness that’s difficult. They breathe, clit hard and aching for attention. After a minute or so, they stop hurting, finally used to the feeling of three fingers inside of them. “Okay. You can move.”

It’s slow, but he does. They keen at the sensation, stretching them deeper as he goes. He wiggles his fingers inside and Tony grinds down on them. He crooks them against them, rubbing the spot inside, and with the fullness Tony quakes. It’s almost enough to make them come again, but the fingers pull away at the last second.

“You ready for my magnum dong?” he asks, grabbing a condom from the bedside table. They snort, nodding.

“Got that monster condom?” they ask as he rolls it on, hissing in a breath at the feeling.

“Get ready for cock ultra,” Cricket says, lining himself up with Tony. “Dick supreme. A _member_ of the get down club. Gonna plant my flagpole right in your crater.”

“Oh that one _sucked_.” They grimace, scrunching their face up. “Your flagpole in my crater? What am I, the mo—?”

Cricket chooses that moment to thrust the first bit in and the rest of their question is lost in a moan. He rolls his hips slowly, pressing in a little further each time. Their cunt spasms around the width, gripping him as tight as it can. He bottoms out eventually, tip of his dick pressing almost painfully into the top of them. They grind their hips down experimentally and a shot of pleasure runs up their spine. He pulls back and fucks into them again, faster this time. The head of his dick brushes firmly against their g spot almost every time and their body heats up with it, flushing down their neck.

They can’t usually come like this, cunt full to bursting and nothing touching their clit. Cricket knows this, uses it to his advantage sometimes, pushes them to the limit, sobbing with the need to come, body on fire and unable to release. They try to sneak a hand down to touch themself but he bats it away, pinning their wrist to the bed. That gets another moan out of them.

The twinge in their spine is back again, but worse this time. Tony doesn’t lay like this for very long usually, and today was already a rough day for them pain wise. They squeeze Cricket’s arm to get him to stop.

“What?” he asks breathlessly.

“I need to not be in this position anymore,” they say. “Back hurts too much.”

“Gotcha.” He leans up, still buried inside of them. “How do you want?”

“Upright,” they say. “Can’t be pressed down anymore.”

“Alright.” He considers for a second before bodily lifting the two of them, cock slipping nearly out but staying the barest bit inside.

He settles them into a position with him on his knees and them riding him, but he drops them back onto him after, no slow slide back in. His dick slams against everything inside of them and they cry out, back arching sharply. It aches in the best way, throbbing and pulsing, trying to suck him in deeper when he’s already as deep as he can go.

Cricket settles them into a rhythm, thrusting shallowly into them, hands holding their hips to aid them in moving. They get into the movement, knees resting on the bed, grinding themselves down onto him. That overwhelming heat from being filled it back, encompassing their whole being. A near constant stream of noise falls from their mouth, thighs trembling with the effort of holding them up, body taut with the need to come.

“Please,” they breathe out, whimpering when he hits a particularly sensitive spot. “I need to come, Cricket. Touch me, please touch me, _please._ ”

“How long could you go?” he asks huskily, rolling his hips to hit the spot that makes them cry out. “How long could I keep fucking you until your body forces you to come untouched?”

“No, no no, not tonight,” they plead. They ache, cunt throbbing with the need to let go. Cricket could keep them here as long as he wants and they’d be helpless to force him along any faster, but he won’t. Not without a yes first.

“Next time,” he promises, before his thumb presses down, dry and rough, against their pulsing clit.

Tony comes with a thin, barely audible sound, shoving their face into the crook of Cricket’s neck, pressing him in as deep as he can go. He rubs them through it roughly, other hand wrapping with his arm around their back to fuck into them harder. He doesn’t stop when they’re done. If anything he speeds up, fucking into them ruthlessly, thumb painfully overstimulating them. They spasm, head snapping back, clenching down in an automatic response to get him to stop. They’re overwhelmed by the sensation of _too much too much oh **god**_ and unable to vocalize any of it.

Their fingers claw into his back, raw noises spilling from their lips as he thrusts once, twice, and comes with a whine. He slows his thumb down and then pulls it off all together, clutching them close to him, face pressed into their breasts. They pull in a full breath finally and sag in his hold, squeaking as it jostles his cock inside of them.

“Ah,” he says, pulling them off of him slowly, shivering at the sensation. He ties off the condom, throws it in the bin, and Tony rests back on top of his legs, face back in the junction of his neck and shoulder.

“Good?” Cricket asks eventually. Tony just nods, too fucked out to voice a yes right now. He chuckles, rubbing a comforting hand down their back, brushing their sweaty hair away from the overheated skin of their neck.

It’s a while before either of them says something, and when they do, it’s Cricket again with, “You’re right, you know. I love it when you wear my shirts when we fuck. It is _so_ hot.”

They bat a sleeved hand at him and he laughs, holding them tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this has been written for a few months but i never posted it anywhere. these are ocs ive never done much with but this, and im not sure if i'll make anything else for them here. comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
